We have hypothesized that excess dietary fat intake is associated with a worsening androgen excess in hyperandrogenism (HA) in females, which is improved following a decrease in dietary fat content. The objectives of our present proposal are to determine if a reduction in fat content of food intake results in an improvement in the androgenic milieu of these women. Our specific aim is to determine whether a decrease in the intake of fat, specifically saturated fats, is associated with an improvement in the androgenic milieu or insulin resistance of HA patients. To test this hypothesis we will assess the hormonal profile before and after 28 days of low-fat diet, in 5 HA and 5 weight-, race-, and age-matched control women. These studies may result in improvements in the prevention of HA and the therapy of HA patients.